On a Mission
by Apinapoikaerkki
Summary: Callie is on a mission. After running into the head of trauma surgery naked in her roommates bedroom, Callie is determined to find out what is going on between Cristina and Dr. Hunt. While trying to solve the mystery, she also has to deal with a friend's quite personal injury. 5.13 from Callie's point of view. Focuses on Callie and Crowen. Slexie is also visible.


**Author Notes: Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm new here, so keep in mind that I'm only a beginner. And please note that English is not my native language, so if my grammar fails miserably, it's because I don't know all the grammar rules and such. So please try to bear with me.**

**Anyway, I would love to have feedback and reviews, positive or negative. So if you read my story and liked it/didn't like it, please let me know! **

**That said, I wish you a nice reading experience! :)**

* * *

Hi! I'm Callie Torres. For those of you who don't already know me, I'm a surgeon. As a surgeon I'm expected to learn a lot. Learn new ways to heal people, make them happy and potentially save them from death. Well, today I certainly learned a lot. A little too much, if you ask me. After this morning I've learned that:

A) I'm a little slow, a trait which created a _very _awkward situation this morning.

B) My roommate is having _it _while I'm not. Which shouldn't really bother me, since I'm not interested in _it_, I'm more into _that_. Maybe.

C) Men can break _it_. You know, the _it _that made me go Oh My God this morning. I mean, not that particular _it_, but... in general.

D) Apparently, I talk too much. Which you've... probably guessed already.

Anyway, the point is: I learned a lot today. And I also did a lot today. But, um, maybe I'll just let you read the story. You'll understand after you read the whole tale.

P.S. When you're done, please don't come back to laugh at me! Please? :)

–Callie–

* * *

Callie was running late.

Oh how she hated mornings like these. She didn't mind being in a hurry, a little haste was good, but when she was _late_? Especially on a day when she was supposed to have had the morning off. She had already planned the entire morning, how she would drink her morning coffee in peace, read the morning paper and maybe do some chores. And cook. That was her thing now, she cooked. Like last night: she had spent half the night baking a casserole. After all, how was she supposed to know that she should have been sleeping for an early day? So today being in a hurry wasn't good. Not good at all.

It felt like she was all over the place. She grabbed her coat, grabbed her purse, searched for her phone, dug her phone from underneath the sofa cushions (how on Earth did it even get there?!), opened the door and suddenly realized that the casserole was still in the oven and then returned to the apartment in order to figure out what to do with the damn dish. And all this while her pager beeped like crazy.

_Oh come on! s_he thought as she trotted around the kitchen trying to figure out what to do. She looked at Cristina's door. _Oh no you don't! s_ome sort of primitive instinct instantly protested. _You are NOT trusting your precious casserole at the hands of Cristina Yang! She'll burn it! She'll burn the whole building!_

But the sound of her pager overpowered the warnings in her head. _I'm going to regret this later_, she thought and checked her pager as she stormed into Cristina's bedroom. "Hey, I'm getting a 911 page, and I have a casserole in the oven that I spent half the night baking, so could you please –" She raised her eyes from the pager and fell silent, stunned: there was a man standing in Cristina's bedroom.

A naked man.

Although Callie wasn't supposed to care about naked men anymore, some sort of feminine instinct still awoke inside her, and with a single look, a look faster than any thought, she had already filled her little check list. Which was something along the lines of:

_Hair: Ginger. Nice._

_Eyes: Gorgeous blue._

_Face: Attractive. Nice beard. _

_Body: Muscular. Manly._

_Downstairs area: Oh my!_

_Butt: Not visible, but can't be bad with that body._

Of course she should have realized it already, but once again her often so brilliant brain had betrayed her. It had taken a microsecond for her womanly instincts to fill her check list on this hot piece of meat, while it took a whole second (a whole _awkward_ second) for her brain to catch up. And when the alarm bells finally started to ring in her head, he had grabbed a blanket and was now covering his sensitive areas with it while looking at her completely shocked, his face almost as red as his hair. Only now – far too late – did her brain recognize who the man was.

"OH MY...!" She exclaimed while quickly turning her eyes on the ceiling. "Oh my God, Dr. Hunt! Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh, God, I'm... Oh God..." She had no idea what to do. She could just turn around an leave. No, that would be rude. _Oh God, what do I do? Okay, just keep your eyes up. For the love of God DON'T LOOK! Say something! Say anything! _She stammered for a while and then spoke out loud the first thing that came to her mind: "What are you doing here?"

The sarcastic voice in her mind was clapping. _Idiot!_

"Umm...", Dr. Hunt floundered. His face was red as a tomato.

"Oh God, You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry, I..."

"No, no, I'm sorry... I..."

"Um... Was looking... for Cristina... Is she...?"

"What?" Hunt asked, then realized. "Oh, um... No, no, not. Not here..."

"Okay then, okay then..." Callie backed out from the room as quickly as she could and closed the door. She was sure her face was at least as red as his. Oh God. She had seen him naked. She had seen his colleague without his clothes on. And she had just stared at him like the best idiot. And she had checked him! Oh Lord! This couldn't possibly get any worse!

Of course it did. Callie took one look at the oven and instantly remembered the casserole. _Oh CRAP! s_he thought, but there was nothing else for her to do. So she sighed, knocked on Cristina's door and – knowing she probably seemed like an idiot – yelped through the glass: "There's a casserole in the oven. If you're... hungry..."

"Oh. Thank you!"

Callie shook her head, took a deep breath and walked out the door. As she descended the stairs, there were three thoughts in her mind:

_That was the most embarrassing moment of my life_

_Oh. My. God!_

_Someone owes me an explanation!_

* * *

That morning, Cristina just wanted to work. She wanted to just cut and slice and operate with no conversations, no gossip and certainly no men. So when she entered the residents' lounge, she walked straight to her locker and totally ignored Meredith with her grumpy glances (they were still not talking to each other), Izzie with her gossip and Alex, who was standing next to her locker eating a banana. She also ignored Mark and Lexie – who didn't actually even have a permission to be in the residents' lounge – who were sitting in the corner, snuggling. But the thing that she couldn't ignore was Callie, who suddenly burst in to the room shouting: "Cristina Yang!"

Everyone in the room turned around to see, and Mark and Lexie quickly separated, both looking at Callie trying to look as innocent as possible. But Callie didn't even notice them: she marched right to Cristina, who was looking at her surprised and puzzled. "What?"

Callie delivered her case without even caring that there were other people in the room: "Cristina, would you mind explaining me why I ran into our naked head of trauma in your bedroom this morning?"

Complete silence fell to the room. Everybody was staring at either Callie, who had raised her hands to her hips, or Cristina, who looked like she had swallowed a first aid kit. "U-u-um... Wha-wha-wha-what?"

"Dr. Hunt. Naked. In your bedroom. Explain!"

At that moment, a huge surge of questions engulfed the room.

"WHAT?" Lizzie shrieked.

"No way!" Alex exclaimed.

"You _slept_ with him?" Meredith asked in disbelief. "Without telling me?"

"You slept with _him_?" Mark yelped, equally incredulous.

"Mark!" Lexie scolded.

"Okay back off, all of you!" Cristina looked cornered and cranky. She glared at Callie. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I was paged and was going to ask you to take care of my casserole and boom – Major McBadass is standing in front of me naked as a jaybird –"

"Major _what_?" Alex and Mark asked in unison.

"– and to make matters worse, I looked at him! I checked him out! Because my stupid brain didn't even realize who he was until it was beyond too late, and I've never been more embarrassed in my whole life. I can probably never look at him again, and he's my colleague! I have to be able to look at him. So now I want to know what exactly lead to this situation, because though I'm happy that you're having sex again, I think I'm entitled to an explanation."

Cristina was opening her mouth, trying to figure out something to say. "Okay, first and foremost, I am not having sex with Dr. Owen Hunt. We didn't sleep together. He slept. _As in fell asleep"_, she added, seeing Mark raise his eyebrow. "Second, so what if I was having all the sex in the world? And third, I'm sorry that you feel embarrassed, but did you really have to bring this up _here_? Oh and fourth: BYE!"

She left the room, angry as a bear who had just been shot in the –. Callie was staring at the door. This wasn't over. Nobody kept secrets from Callie Torres. Especially not her roommates.

* * *

Later that day, when Callie's call of duty had been fulfilled, she was walking on the hallway towards the Pit. She hadn't seen Dr. Hunt all day, which annoyed her (not that she was looking for him or anything, she was just merely _hoping_ that she'd run into him while migrating around the hospital). Of course she could just page him, ask consultancy in some futile thing, but that would seem too stalkery. No, with a matter this important, she had to play cool.

After Yang had left the residents' lounge, Callie had rounded up with Mer and Izzie and told them to spill the beans. Mer had tried to resist at first, but eventually gave in after realizing that the secret Cristina probably would've wanted her to keep was no longer a secret, since everybody already knew. So she told Callie that there was definitely something going on between Cristina and Hunt (Callie had also long ago noticed the way those two looked at each other, but hadn't been quite sure until Meredith finally confirmed her doubts). Izzie, on the other hand, didn't hesitate to speak.

"I was charting at the desk with Cristina yesterday", she said, leaning closer to the others as if she was about to reveal a huge secret, "when Dr. Hunt showed up. First he was all normal, giving her a huge list of things to do, and then he suddenly asked her out. Like '_Blablablaa would you like to go on a date with me?_' And the best part?" she said, her eyes glaring with the excitement of a juicy gossip. "She said yes! She agreed to go on a date with him!"

"Ahaa", Callie said. Next to her, Meredith was looking at Izzie with her _Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? _-look. "Well, that would certainly explain a lot", Callie said. "But Cristina said that she didn't sleep with him!"

"Well, she's obviously lying!" Izzie exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. "You saw how defensive she got. You caught her off guard and you know that she goes to battle-mode when that happens. Seriously, what other explanation is there for him to spend the night in her bed, naked? Unless she spilled wine on his shirt, pants, shoes, socks and boxers, I see no other explanation."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally! Look, I saw Dr. Hunt leave work real early that evening. I also happened to overhear him making a table reservation to a restaurant that is – believe me – not cheap. He seemed to have a really good plan for the evening. And there's only one way how a date like that can end, and it is not falling asleep. Trust me, Callie: she's hiding something."

"You sure seem to 'happen to' hear and see all kinds of things", Callie had said before being paged back to work.

Now she was heading towards the Pit, the most probable place to find Dr. Hunt at this time of the day. She was on a mission. Cristina had given her nothing, and Callie knew that she would be one tough nut to break. So maybe facing the other party instead would give her some sense. Even though it meant being face to face with the man who started the whole mess (and who hopefully had his clothes on this time), Callie was determined to find out just what had happened last night. Izzie could believe whatever she liked, but Callie just didn't believe that Cristina had lied when she denied sleeping with Dr. Hunt. She knew when her roommate was lying. But still, even though she had been honest about not sleeping with Hunt, there was something that she wasn't telling them. Though _it_ hadn't taken place, something had happened. And she was going to find out what.

As she turned around the corner, Callie was almost pushed over by a group of interns who were seemingly running for their lives. "What the –" she yelled as the group ran past her. "Hey! What happened to no running in the hallways?" But her calls fell on deaf ears.

Shaking her head, Callie turned around and found herself face to face with Lexie Grey who was looking at her, shocked.

"Dr. Torres, I need help", she pleaded.

* * *

Just when she thought that her day couldn't possibly get any weirder, it did.

"Are you _for real_?" Callie exclaimed as she hurried after Lexie.

"Yes. I broke him! I broke him! Or... a piece of him. It looked bad... Oh my God, what have I done?"

"Calm down! What were you doing?"

"We were in the on-call room. It was perfect. He was perfect. And then I just heard a snap and he started screaming and..."

"He _screamed_?"

"Of course he did! I broke his... his..."

"Alright, alright! Let's just... get there and see what I can do." As they hurried forward, Callie couldn't help but asking: "You do know it's not a bone, right? So I have no –"

"Of course I know! But he told me to find you. Please, you have to do something."

They stopped at the door of an on-call room.

"Here?"

"There."

"Okay, you guard the door, don't let anyone in", Callie advised before entering the room. Mark was sitting on the bed, covering his sensitive areas with a blanket. _It's like dejá vu_, Callie thought. This was the second naked, red-faced fellow attending she had seen that day. Only this one wasn't red with embarrassment, this one was red with pain.

"Oh God, Torres!" Mark gasped. "You have to help me!"

It was strange, seeing Mark Sloan so helpless and weak, begging for help. Callie went to him and moved the blanket. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. The sight was not pretty. It was bent. It was bent in the middle. "How did she –?"

"I don't know, we were too busy having sex. Oh God please do something!"

"You know, I can't really do anything. It's not a bone, so it's out of my area. We need a more experienced surgeon." She grabbed her pager.

"Who are you paging?" Mark asked sharply. "I swear, if you page the Chief of Dr. Bailey, I'm going to.."

"Relax. I'm paging Shepherd. He can help."

"Oh no", Mark wailed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"We'll see."

A couple minutes later Derek arrived, but it turned out that he wasn't going to be much of an aid. As soon as he entered the room and saw Mark, he burst into laughter. "Oh my... Oh my...", he chuckled. "Well, well, Mark... You've certainly gotten yourself into trouble... Oh my Lord!"

"Oh come on!" Mark yelped. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Not!" Derek replied. "I'm sorry Callie, but you're going to have to find someone else to fix him. Even though it's hard to believe, that broken thing isn't his brain. This is not my area. But thanks for making my day!"

"Are you for real?" Lexie exclaimed as Derek walked past her and disappeared to the corridor, still laughing.

"Apparently he is", Callie said. "Well, he isn't going to help us. We'll have to think of something else."

"Well, who do we page next?"

"Let's try..." Callie paused. Derek wasn't usable. Bailey and Chief Webber were out of the question. Mark was... Callie rolled her eyes. _Mark is the patient. _They were out of options. Unless... "Oh crap!"

"What?"

Callie sighed. _Why her? Why today? _"Page Dr. Hunt. He's our last hope."

* * *

That day just kept getting better and better. First she embarrassed herself in front of Dr. Hunt. Then she got herself tangled with her roommate's relationship with Dr. Hunt. And then her friend broke his stupid penis and she was forced to embarrass herself again by asking Dr. Hunt to help his stupid friend and his stupid penis.

The head of trauma arrived and walked to Lexie. "You paged me, Dr. Grey?"

"Um, we paged", Callie said. "We have a bit of a problem..."

"Or, actually, Mark – I mean Dr Sloan has... a problem. A big problem", Lexie said. "A big, big problem."

"Okay...?" Hunt said, puzzled.

"Yea, it's a... guy thing. We think you should take a look. It might be a... a breakage", Callie said while thinking: _Well, this is going awesome!_

Dr. Hunt seemed to get the message, because he sobered down and nodded. "Alright then. Where is he?"

"Oh, thank you!" Callie said and opened the door. "He's right here. Grey, guard the door."

They entered the room where Mark was still sitting on the bed. He looked at Dr. Hunt, stunned, and then, when he wasn't looking, looked at Callie and formed the words _Him? Really? _on his lips.

_Oh shut up! _Callie silently replied, then turned to Hunt. "What do you think?"

Hunt lifted the blanket, took a quick look and grimaced. "Yep", he stated, "that's a penile fracture."

"Oh crap", Mark muttered. "Oh I'm going to kill myself."

"We should operate, then you can kill yourself", Hunt suggested.

"Oh God!"

Callie scowled at Mark and then looked at Hunt. "Can you do it?"

"Him?" Mark exclaimed incredulously. "No way! He's a Meatballer!"

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed. "He is meticulous and he will keep his mouth shut, mainly because I've seen him naked in a resident's bedroom..." Callie paused. Hunt turned to look at her. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So... can you do it?"

"Um... yea... I mean yes. Yes, I've done operations like this before. It's not that complicated."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Guys run into this problem on the battle field, do they?"

Hunt chuckled. "I don't think you and I should talk about how guys _run into this._" He looked at Callie. "Torres, line up an OR. We need to get in fast or you risk permanent damage."

"Oh God, no permanent damage, please!" Mark exclaimed and closed his eyes. Callie and Dr. Hunt left the room, leaving Lexie taking care of him.

* * *

Later that day, the OR was free for Mark's surgery. Dr. Hunt would be the one operating, while Callie would be scrubbing in. While Mark was being prepared for the surgery, Hunt and Callie went to the scrub room.

"Thanks for doing this, by the way", Callie said while they were picking up equipment. "I know you didn't have to."

Hunt smiled. "Apparently I did or you were going to blackmail me to keep me quiet."

Callie chuckled. "I wasn't going to actually do anything..."

"And I wasn't actually going to say anything."

They stood there for a while without saying a word. Callie found it a little uncomfortable: she had never liked being quiet. Plus there was something she needed to clarify. "It wasn't me, by the way. With Mark. In case you were wondering."

"Hunt looked a little puzzled. "Wondering what?"

"Who broke him. I mean, we were just friends. I mean, we.. also... But we don't really... actually... anymore. He got involved with somebody else. And I'm a lesbian now. Maybe. Sort of... Yea, I don't know. Anyway, he took off with somebody else. And that's cool because I'm celibate. I cook now, which is totally great! I roasted a chicken! And I'm happy for him. He's got somebody who can, you know, shake him and break him. I don't know... I guess I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss having a backup penis. You know just in case I'm not a lesbian. And he was my friend too. I mean, I guess he still is, but you know, it's never the same when somebody's off getting on to somebody new... So it's kind of like I've lost both of those things, a penis and a friend. I hate to lose one good thing, never mind two."

She chuckled and looked at Dr. Hunt who was staring at her wordless and dumbfound. Only then did she realize that she wad once more spoken way too much. Sheepishly, she lowered her eyes and sighed. "Sometimes I get started talking and I... say more than I should..."

She felt like a complete idiot, but Hunt smiled and said: "Yea, picked up on that!"

Callie managed to smile back and turned to grab her mask. She thought about what she had just said. Her life was quite a mess. But she knew that other people had problems too. She glanced at Dr. Hunt, thinking that maybe he had something heavy on his chest too. She had poured a lot of stuff on him. Maybe it was time to let him do the same.

"What happened between you and Cristina last night?"

Hunt, who had been putting on his mask, looked surprised. "Excuse me?"

Callie took a deep breath. "I heard you guys were on a date yesterday. And this morning, after our... encounter, I asked Cristina what's going on. She told me that nothing happened between you two, but I could see that there was something she wasn't telling me. And I'm a little worried, because she's my roommate. And now that she and Meredith aren't speaking to each other, someone needs to be there for her. And I can't be there for her if I don't know what's going on." She paused for a moment and then continued: "I poured all my problems on you because... that's what we do here: we open up when we have something on our chests. And I also hoped that if I opened up to you about my relationships, you'd do the same. I want to help Cristina. And I want to help you help Cristina with me. I know something's the matter, so could you please tell me what it is, so I can help you both."

Hunt looked at Callie, weighing her words. He lowered his head, closed his eyes and talked: "We went to a date yesterday. I left work early, got us a table at _Seattle Schatz_, bought flowers. I planned the whole evening, every second of it. A real date. It was a clear night, one of the five Seattle gets all year. I was going to take her to eat, and then to the West Point Lighthouse, we were going watch the northern lights together."

_Oh my goodness, _Callie thought. That was one of the most romantic date descriptions she had ever herd. "That sounds perfect. What went wrong?"

Hunt rubbed his temples. "I was so nervous. I hadn't been on a date for ages, and I was worn to a frazzle. So I decided to go to _Joe's _and have a scotch to take the edge off. And then I took another one. And another. And then came to your place."

Callie raised her eyebrows. "You came to pick her up late and drunk?"

"Hours late and wasted, actually. So I invited myself in and she told me that I needed a shower. So I..."

Suddenly Callie twigged what could possibly explain the naked trauma surgeon in Cristina's bedroom. "You didn't..."

Hunt nodded, his face beginning to redden. "Yea, I went to her shower. With my clothes on."

"Oh no. I bet she freaked out."

"No she didn't. She came to the shower with me. Clothes on. And... she helped me take off my wet clothes, took me to her room and then went to your room to get some old clothes Dr. Sloan had left in your closet. And when she came back, I had passed out on her bed. And you know the rest."

Callie stood quiet. Now she understood. Everything. Now she realized what a mess the whole thing was. She looked at Hunt, who was staring at his own shoe tips. She could tell how embarrassed he was to just tell about his yesterday's stunt. "Have you talked to her about it today?" she asked.

"I tried to talk to her and explain myself earlier, but it's like she wouldn't let me near her. She just... locked down." Hunt sighed and then confessed: "I don't know what to do."

Callie saw that Hunt was really in low spirits. She thought that it was a real shame that such a perfect date plan ended so miserably. She saw how genuine Hunt's affection to Cristina was. And she knew that behind her tough exterior, Cristina also cared about him.

As they masked themselves and prepared for the surgery, Callie spent a moment placing her words to the right positions and then stated: "Cristina can seem cold but... that's just a lid. A lid on the jar that holds her feelings. But... it's a big jar. So.. don't give up too easy."

She smiled at Hunt, who seemed to mark her encouraging words. He stood there for a while, thinking, and then smiled back at her with a confident, knowing smile. Callie could see that he was going to fight for her.

"Torres", Hunt said, still smiling at her, "I hope you find your backup penis. Or a great lesbian to cook for. Whichever."

Callie smiled back at him with a wide warm smile. "Thank you."

They got themselves ready and then entered the OR, beginning the surgery to save their colleague's manhood.

* * *

That night found Cristina and Owen sitting on a spare bed at a desolate corridor. After speaking with Dr. Torres, Owen had decided that he was not going to give up on her that easily. He was a strong-willed man and he wasn't going to let Cristina slip away from him, at least not without a fight. He hadn't been very into the idea of talking about his personal life with a colleague at first, but he couldn't deny the fact that talking to Dr. Torres had helped. She had given him the shoulder he needed and the pep talk he required. So after his shift ended, the first thing he did was find Cristina. He eventually found her sitting at that very bed, and sat there next to her.

He told her what he had told to Torres: how he had planned the entire evening, how he would've taken her to _Seattle Schatz_ and to the West Point Lighthouse, how they would've watched the northern lights together. "I'd like another chance", he said, looking Cristina in the eye. "I want you to give me another chance."

Cristina looked back at him, her expression uninterpretable. "You've got some problems. You've got some big problems."

"Yea. Yea, I do", Owen replied. "Would you go out with me anyway?"

There was a moment of silence. Cristina stared at Owen.

"Yes."

Owen couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe his luck. He looked at her, and he was so grateful that he hadn't given up. He was so grateful that Torres had talked to him. He was so happy. He was the luckiest, the happiest man on Earth.

Behind the corner, just outside of Cristina and Owen's sight, Callie was leaning to the wall. After a quick lesson from Izzie, she had just _happened to_ walk by and spot the two sitting on the bed. And though she knew that Cristina would probably skin her alive if she ever found out, she stood there, invisible, listening to Owen getting Cristina back. And when she herd that little "Yes", a wide smile spread on her face.

_Mission accomplished_, she though before walking away. It was time for her to go home. She was hungry. As she walked through the hospital doors, she thought about maybe baking a casserole. After all, she had a free morning tomorrow.


End file.
